The Hateshinai Gem
by Portal-girl
Summary: ch3upThe Hateshinai Gem has strange powers. Ally is the Guardian of the Gem. Harmony is the 2nd Keeper. The two girls go to Feudal Japan to find out about Harmony's dreams. They find Inuyasha & gang. Harmony continues to get strange images. And who's
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Notes: OMG! I'm actually writing an Inuyasha fic! Yes, this is my first Inuyasha fic. I've seen several episodes and I know the main characters very well. Some characters may be a little OOC. I only own Harmony and Ally. If you're into Greek Mythology, then you'll love this fic. I'm tying Greek Mythos into this fic. I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
The Hateshinai Gem  
  
A young girl with ebony hair ran through the dense forest. Her crimson eyes were filled with fear. She stopped at the edge of a large lake and drew a small silver sphere from her pouch. "The Hateshinai Gem will never plague human, demon, or angel ever again," she said. The young girl hurled the Gem into the water and it sank to the bottom. For centuries the Hateshinai Gem lay dormant at the bottom of the lake. The lake slowly shrank. The Hateshinai Gem slowly became no more than a legend. The legend became a myth. Eventually, the Hateshinai Gem was forgotten completely by all. All but one, that is.  
  
Harmony walked down the dirt road. Her golden hair shone brightly in the afternoon sun. Her blue eyes glittered. Ally walked alongside her. Her ebony hair was the envy of every girl at school. As were her unnatural crimson eyes. Suddenly, Harmony stopped and picked something out of the dirt. "What is it?" asked Ally. Harmony held out a small silver sphere. "I don't know," she said, "But it's pretty. I think I'll put it on my charm bracelet."  
  
Harmony awoke with a start. She'd had another dream. She had been having these dreams ever since she had found the silver gem two months ago. Her roommate and life-long friend Ally looked at her. "Another dream?" she asked. "Yeah," said Harmony. The dreams had been getting more realistic every night. "Tell me about it," said Ally. "A young man with silver hair and amber-gold eyes stands in the center of a group of evil demons. He has doglike ears, claws, and fangs. And he wields a large sword. A young girl with black hair and brown eyes stands to his right, and has a bow and a quiver of arrows. On the guys left is another young girl with black hair and brown eyes, but this girl wields a large boomerang. Next to her is a young man with black hair and blue eyes. He wields a staff. There is also a young man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a brown wolf like tail. He wields a sword. A chibi with brown hair and a very light brown tail and kitsune paws sits nearby. Two young girls in Ancient Greek style dresses stand with the warriors. One girl looks like you, and the other looks like me. The both wield swords. The group is smiling and playing games. They are having lots of fun. The wolf-like man leans towards the girl that looks like you. Then I woke up." "Inuyasha," said Ally, "Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. The two girls and the wolf demon I cannot identify." "How do you know who they are?" asked Harmony. "Your dreams are premonitions," said Ally, "Things that will happen in the future." "Does that mean that you and I are the two girls?" asked Harmony. "You'll see," said Ally, "The Hateshinai Gem sees past, present, and future. What you saw was the future." "The Hateshinai Gem," said Harmony, "You've mentioned it before. What does it do, other than give me disturbing dreams?" "It tells you of things that must happen in order to keep the dimensions from colliding," said Ally. "You mean it's all real?" asked Harmony. Ally nodded. "We are the other two girls," said Harmony, "We need to get to the realm of my dreams." "We're going to Feudal Japan," said Ally.  
  
As Harmony and Ally jump into the well that will lead them to the Feudal Era, a dark shadow watches them.  
  
"So, Harmony knows of the Gem. Well, one thing's for sure, the girls will not live long enough to find out more."  
  
Who is this voice in the shadows? And what does he want? I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.  
  
Next time:  
  
"Ah! Demon!"  
"Oh no! Not the monk!"  
"I haven't seen you for ages, Allianora."  
"Allianora? Oh, you must mean Ally. Wait a minute, you've been here before?"  
"Long story. No time to tell it. We have company."  
  
Well, I guess that's enough of a preview to keep you all interested. It's not? Oh well, that's all you're gonna get. If you want more, you'll have to read the next chapter. I know this chapter's short, but it's only the beginning of the story. Ja ne everyone! 


	2. Reunion & the 1st Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do, however, own Ally(or Allianora), Harmony, and the Hateshinai Gem.  
  
Notes: I have a new portable CD player! Right now I'm listening to the Mamma Mia soundtrack. ^^ I love my new CD player. Oh, that's right. You guys are here to read chapter two. Well, here it is. Enjoy!  
  
The Hateshinai Gem 2: Reunion and the First Battle (And maybe a little romance)  
  
Harmony looked around. Everyone from her dream(minus the two girls in Greek robes) was staring at her. Her gaze moved to the dog demon, Inuyasha. "Ah! Demon!" she cried. "Oh no!" said Ally, "Not the monk!" "I haven't seen you for ages, Allianora," said Miroku. "Allianora? Oh, you must mean Ally," said Harmony, "Wait a minute, you've been here before?" "Long story," said Ally, "No time to tell it. We have company." As the group had been talking, a horde of demons had surrounded them. Ally tossed Harmony a katana. "May Hera protect us," she whispered. Everyone drew their weapons and attacked the horde of demons.  
  
After the horde was killed, Harmony sheathed her katana and collapsed in exhaustion. Miroku caught her before she hit the ground. "She's never used a weapon before," said Ally, "Harmony did surprisingly well for a beginner. Well, we'd better take her to that village, so that she can rest." Miroku picked up Harmony and the group headed towards the village.  
  
Harmony opened her eyes. She was being carried to a nearby village. She looked up at Miroku. Suddenly, Harmony was afraid she would fall. She wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck. "I think she's awake," said Inuyasha. "Just because she's awake, doesn't mean that none of us are wounded," said Kagome.  
  
They entered a small shack at the edge of the village. Miroku put Harmony down on a floor mat and turned to leave. "Don't go," said Harmony. Miroku sat down next to her. "Why not?" he asked. Harmony blushed slightly. "Why were you being so nice to me? You could have let me fall." "I didn't want you to get hurt," said Miroku. Harmony hugged him. "Thanks," she said. Miroku looked surprised. Then he wrapped his arms around Harmony and hugged her. "How cute," said Sango, "I guess this means you'll be leaving me alone now?" Miroku nodded. "Hey, Harmony," said Sango, "You'd better be careful around this guy." "Why?" asked Harmony. "Because Miroku's not exactly a gentleman," said Sango. "So?" said Harmony, "I like him. He's nice." Ally walked in. "Oh no," she said. She hit Miroku over the head. "What was that for?" asked Harmony. Ally stared at her. "He didn't try anything?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" asked Harmony, "I hugged him and he hugged back." "Oh," said Ally, "Um, sorry Miroku." Miroku sat up. "It's okay," he said, "I'm used to it." "Why would you think Miroku would try anything?" asked Harmony. Ally stared at her friend. "You mean you don't know about Miroku?" she asked. "All I know is that he's a monk, and he's really nice," said Harmony. "Oh," said Ally, "Well, Miroku's kinda perverted." "I don't care," said Harmony. Ally, Sango, and Miroku stared at her. Then Harmony hugged Miroku. "I like Miroku because he's nice," she said, "And I don't care if he's hentai or not. I like him anyway." Miroku hugged Harmony. "By the way," said Harmony, "You need to tell me about how you could've been here before." "Well," said Ally, "I'm the guardian of the Hateshinai Gem. My mother was the original keeper of the Gem. You're the second keeper. My mother got rid of the Gem and it was dormant for centuries." "Centuries?" asked Harmony, "But that means that you're immortal!" "Yes," said Ally, "After my mother got rid of the Gem, I went to Greece. There, Hera gave me eternal youth, so that I could help the next keeper of the Gem, no matter how long it took to find that person." "And that person is me," said Harmony. Ally nodded. "That 's all there is to tell. See ya!" Ally and Sango left.  
  
Ally sat down next to the wolf demon. "Hi," she said, "I don't remember seeing you before. What's your name?" "Kouga," answered the demon. Ally smiled. "Nice to meet you Kouga." ~He's kinda cute.~ she thought. ~She doesn't smell like a human. From what I've heard, she's older than Inuyasha~ thought Kouga "So, are you a demon?" he asked. "No," said Ally, "But I'm not human either, if that's what you're thinking." "Then what are you?" asked Kouga. "I'm an angel," said Ally. ~She definitely looks like one.~ thought Kouga. "And I can read minds," Ally said. Kouga blushed. "Does this mean you don't want me to be your woman anymore?" asked Kagome. Kouga turned and looked at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "You like Ally, don't you?" asked Inuyasha. Kouga blushed again. Ally hugged him. "What are you doing?" asked Kagome. "I couldn't help it," said Ally, "I love wolves!" Kouga wrapped his arms around Ally. "I guess that means that he doesn't like Kagome anymore," said Shippou.  
  
AN: That's it for now. What? You want more? Well, all I can give you is a preview of the next chapter.  
  
Next time:  
  
"I've never been kissed."  
"I'm a virgin."  
"I've never cussed before."  
"I've never killed anyone."  
  
Well, that's it. What? More? I can't give you any more spoilers. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Ja ne! 


	3. What Is Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Notes: Yay! I'm having so many ideas! That must mean that my writers block is gone! I'd better get writing before it comes back.  
  
The Hateshinai Gem 3: What Is Love?  
  
Everyone sat in a circle. "We're playing the Soda Game," said Ally. Kagome passed everyone a bottle of soda. "I'll go first," said Harmony, "I've never been kissed." Inuyasha drank. "Was it Kikyo?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha nodded. "My turn," said Ally, "I'm a virgin." No one drank. Ally and Harmony stared at them. "We thought that Inuyasha and Miroku would have taken a drink at that one," said Harmony.  
  
"I've never been in love," said Sango. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Harmony, Kouga, and Ally drank. "Done!" cried Miroku and Harmony at the same time. They looked at each other and cracked up. "What's with them?" asked Shippou. "I don't know," said Inuyasha. "It's a tie game," said Ally, "So, you two share the prize." "There was a prize?" asked Harmony. "What is it?" asked Miroku. Ally grinned. "You two get a free trip to the hot springs!" she said. Everyone fell Anime-style.  
  
Harmony sat down in the warm water. Miroku followed. (AN: Keep those bad thoughts out of your head people!) Ally, Kagome, Kouga, and Inuyasha hid in the bushes. Miroku sat next to Harmony. "I don't know why Ally had to be so insistent on me coming here," said Harmony. "Just be glad Inuyasha didn't threaten to decapitate you if you didn't come," said Miroku. "He said that to you?" asked Harmony. "Yeah," said Miroku, "But it's no big deal." "Yes it is," said Harmony, "Inuyasha threatened to kill you!" "It's okay," said Miroku, "Besides, he knew I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to be with a girl as beautiful as you." Harmony stared at Miroku. 'Was he just hitting on me?' she thought. Miroku put his arm around Harmony and pulled her closer. "I like you," he said. Harmony smiled. "Miroku," she said. Miroku turned to face her. Harmony pressed her lips against his. She could tell he was surprised. Inwardly, she smiled. Then, Miroku wrapped his arms around Harmony. Harmony broke away and smiled. She laid her head on Miroku's chest. Suddenly, Ally, Kouga, Kagome, and Inuyasha came out of the bushes laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Harmony. "We couldn't resist spying on you," said Ally, "And we didn't you to kiss Miroku." "Well," said Harmony, "I did. And I don't care what you say about it. I love Miroku." Miroku tightened his grip a little. "Well," said Ally, "You're gonna hate the news I brought." "What's the news?" asked Harmony. "We have to get back to the present," said Ally, "People think we're exchange students staying with Kagome's family." "We need to get back to school before Gramps runs out of excuses," said Kagome. "Okay," said Harmony. She kissed Miroku and left with Ally and Kagome.  
  
AN: That's it for now. Well, okay, I'll give you guys a preview of the next chapter.  
  
"I hope you guys are alright."  
"Yeah, I thought that Polio didn't exist anymore."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
"So he's not perfect, so what?"  
"You just said he was perverted!"  
"First, Kagome falls for some psycho, and now you fall for a pervert! What's next?"  
"I like a guy who just happens to have a lot in common with Inuyasha. And he used to have a crush on Kagome."  
"We have gotta get them to like normal guys."  
  
Well, that's it. It's more than last time, are you happy now? *sigh* There's just no pleasing you guys anymore. Well, R/R. Ja ne! 


End file.
